


Against the Dark

by writingdirty



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdirty/pseuds/writingdirty
Summary: It's Lt. Joshi's birthday.“If I ordered you to hurt me, could you?” she said, sitting back in her chair to watch him squirm.“That’s a complicated question, Madam.”“I ask you a lot of complicated questions, K. Answer it.”“I could, to a degree,” he said with a sigh.“Come over here,” she said, standing up again and walking back to the window.





	Against the Dark

And blood black nothingness.  
A system of cells.  
Within cells interlinked.  
Within one stem.  
And dreadfully distinct.  
Against the dark.  
A tall white fountain played.

Complex emotions tended to dissolve after Post Traumatic Testing. Going back to baseline was like putting a jigsaw puzzle back together after it was poured out on the floor. Everything made sense again. There was a feeling of stillness after too much motion.

As usual, K was bleeding on Lieutenant Joshi’s floor.

She looked out the window, the lights of the city changing, casting different tones on her face. In blue she asked for a report.

“He was a runner, not a fighter. I tried to keep collateral damage low,” K said, wiping his face with his handkerchief.

“Some noodle shop, a taxi, it’s fine. It’s all being taken care of. From what I understand it could have been worse. As always you did as well as one could under the circumstances,” she said, like light outside the window changing to amber.

It wasn’t like her not to look him in the eye. She gazed out the window, a glass of whiskey in her hand.

“The report is done. Is there anything else, Madam?”

She swirled the drink and the light went red.

“You’re baseline-” she started but stopped.

The light of the holograms went green outside. He was starting to get antsy.

“It’s my birthday,” she said with a little laugh.

There was a silence as the colored swirled rainbow.

“Happy birthday, Madam.”

She turned and finished her drink with a gulp.

“I’m drunk, I should go home,” she said.

She staggered a little and he was on his feet, helping her to the desk.

“I’m fine,” she said, pushing him away

“I can get you a cab, Madam,” K offered.

She glared at him as she sat down behind her desk. She turned off the monitors and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I have one of you at home, have I ever told you that?”

K looked uncomfortable.

“A maid, a pleasure model, she does it all,” she mused, pouring herself another drink.

“You should go home to her. Maybe she’ll bake you a cake,” K suggested, eying the door.

“I don’t want a cake. I don’t want her, not tonight. I want something else,” she said, more to herself than to him.

She eyed him up and down. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. Like the repetition of the Post Traumatic Test, humans clung to iteration as well.

K looked to the floor.

“If I ordered you to hurt me, could you?” she said, sitting back in her chair to watch him squirm.

“That’s a complicated question, Madam.”

“I ask you a lot of fucking complicated questions, K. Answer it.”

“I could, to a degree,” he said with a sigh.

“Come over here,” she said, standing up again and walking back to the window.

She seemed fascinated by the colors of the holograms outside. K wondered if she was on some drug. She seemed very different. Then again perhaps that was what it was to not have a baseline. You could be someone different sometimes.

He stood behind her. He wanted to leave. She leaned back against him.

“You smell like dirt and blood and the street,” she said very quietly.

“Do you want me to clean up?”

“Put your arm around me,” she said, ignoring his question.

He slipped his hand around her. He wanted to leave.

She pressed back against him harder, rocking a little, like a dance against his legs, against his cock.

“I want you hard for me, K.”

And like that, his body started reacting.

She pulled up her skirt as she swayed, slowly, then she took his arm and pulled it around her.

“Put your hand between my legs.”

The light was purple, she was very wet, her panties were silken.

“Tell me you are hard,” she said as she pressed her firm ass against him.

“I’m hard, Madam,” he said, unsure how much of the edge he kept from the last word.

She turned on him suddenly, he wondered if she was angry with his lack of enthusiasm. She spun them around a little until she was sitting on her desk and he was standing between her open legs.

She laid back, pushing the keyboard and papers out of the way. She spread her legs wider.

“Rip off my underwear.”

His hand shook a little as he grasped the shimmery black fabric. He remembered the face of the man he killed a few hours earlier. The material ripped easily.

“Take out your cock.”

Sometimes it felt like it wasn’t exactly part of him. Maybe that was better. He was hard. His pants were around his knees and his hand, still somewhat bloody, rubbed his cock to full hardness.

“Look at me.”

He met her eyes. His cock was an inch for her cunt and he could feel heat radiating from her.

“Put your hand around my neck.”

He didn’t hesitate. As he moved forward his cock slipped aginast her warm wetness, not in but against her. His fingers slipped around her neck, her skin was soft and hot.

She put her hand on his wrist.

“I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and close your hand around my throat.”

His jaw clenched and he nodded.

“Keep choking me until I let go of your wrist.”

He nodded once.

He slipped against her once, twice, and then he was inside of her. His reservations were cast off as easily as her panties. The thrust of his cock into her wet cunt was a baseline of its own. Timeless and uncomplicated, no matter the dynamics that surrounded it.

His hand close around her throat. He knew where the arteries were, how to press them, how to give her what she wanted.

As he fucked her, her eyes opened wide. She clutched his wrist tightly. He wasn’t playing around. If she wanted him to hurt her, he would oblige as much as he could.

He fucked her in quick hard trusts. The desk shook and rattled, which was impressive considering it was bolted to the floor.

As her face went pink and then brighter red his jaw clenched tighter. Some ] part of his brain, the part that was well hidden during those tests, started to think about little things. Where the escape routes were. How he could get home to get his things before leaving town.

Her face was purple and her eyes were huge. He felt her body convulse in orgasm, her thighs tighten, her cunt becoming like a vice. Then she released his wrist.

Their gazes met.

For a moment fear filled her eyes. He hadn’t seen it before. It was very pretty in its own way.

She slapped and pulled at his hand, her fingers weak.

He let go. He stepped back. She coughed and clutched her own neck, gasping and hacking.

She sat up and glared at him.

The light from the window was white and bright enough to illuminate the room.

“Am I dismissed, Madam?”

She swallowed, rubbing her neck, the fear fading and anger replacing it.

She nodded.

“Get out.”

He bowed a little, pulling up his pants.

He got his gun and left.


End file.
